Ignorance isn't Bliss
by SailorTi
Summary: Darien is ready to take their relationship to the next level after 4 years but is Serena ready? Does she even know what to do?
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone!

This is my first Fan Fiction, so go easy on me please. I appreciate any constructive criticism and positive comments. This story occasionally incorporates some aspects of Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask and the others but mostly focuses on just their regular selves. I've already completed a lot more of the story but I was hoping to test the waters a bit with Chapter 1.

Disclaimers:

Rated M: sexual content and occasional coarse language. Anyone under age or disturbed by sexual scenes, DON'T READ THIS!

I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

Chapter 1

Serena and Darien had been dating for 4 years. She would be turning 18 in the next few days and Darien was hoping to surprise her with something special. Serena lived in an apartment with Lita, for many reasons. She hated always explaining her whereabouts to her parents, especially when it came to Sailor Moon business. When she moved out, she told her parents that Lita would teach her how to cook so her grades would improve in cooking class, if nothing else. She would occasionally spend weekends and dinners with her family as well. Even though Serena could spend the night at Darien's whenever she chose, their intimacy never moved past kissing or sweet embraces, much to Darien's dismay. Serena on the other hand, was very naïve and unsure of anything relating to intimacy aside from kissing. He had to work hard to keep himself under control and not make advances that she wouldn't understand.

"Darien?" Serena said.

"Yes?"

"Do you have anything special planned for my birthday?" She grinned.

"Well… you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" He slyly returned.

Beneath his calm exterior, Darien was a mess of anxiety and want. The things he wanted to do to her… but he could never put her in an awkward situation like that. They had talked about snuggling, cuddling, kissing and not much else. Her mind wasn't ready for the sexual aspect of their relationship. But he was _so_ ready. Since he caught her in the shower a year ago, he'd been ready but she would've been jailbait at that time and he was pretty sure she wasn't aware of anything like that.

*Flashback*

Now, he didn't purposely walk in on her in the shower. He went over to her apartment, knocked and received no answer. Knowing that her spare key was under the fire extinguisher outside, he grabbed it and let himself in. He called to her and she replied, telling him that she was in the bathroom. He couldn't hear the water running and just assumed she was putting on makeup or twiddling her hair based on her greeting, but to his surprise that was definitely not the case. He had mixed feelings about his timing too. The minute he saw her, she was bending down to reach her shampoo and since she'd recently hurt her knee in battle, she bent from her waist, exposing everything to him without knowing. His eyes widened and took everything in. Her soft skin, completely bare and covered with water, her supple breasts, slightly pink from the heat of the shower and her ass, the ass he'd been longing to touch and squeeze since he first scooped her up and saved her as Tuxedo Mask, completely bare and beautiful. Oh yeah, he was enjoying all that she had to offer but he felt like a peeping tom. At least if she had been standing upright, he would've seen hardly anything and wouldn't be constantly thinking about everything he wanted to touch, nibble, suck and stroke.

And of course, right after his manhood received the message, she turned around completely nonchalantly and covering herself. It was almost as if she knew he was there the whole time… almost.

"Darien, why do you have so much in your pocket? I thought you only carried your cell phone with you?"

"Umm…" 'Oh God, What to do, what to do… think Darien, think!'

She was definitely not making this easy. He knew it wasn't on purpose though, she honestly didn't think that way and their whole relationship was about soft kisses and warm summer nights, so she had no reason to think that way.

"I thought that we could hit the arcade, so I brought a lot of change with me" He laughed and ran his hand through his hair, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You're kidding! That would be great! I've wanted to beat that new Sailor V game for ages and I just know if I had enough change, I could definitely do it. You're the best!"

Serena covered herself with her pink towel and came out of the shower, moving to her tip toes to give him a kiss on his cheek.

'Phew… Note to self: get lots of change while she's getting ready. Can't believe I dodged that one. Now I just need to calm myself down before she gets too close.'

Darien started to think about some of the traumatic things he'd seen in the hospital and was okay in a matter of minutes. It's amazing what a bit of blood and gore can do to your sex drive…

*Flashback ended*

Serena, Amy, Lita, Mina and Raye were all spending some time together at the temple, having lunch together and hanging out as they often do. Serena was quieter than usual and was excitedly thinking about her birthday, wondering about all of the wonderful things Darien must have planned for her. And of course, her friends were wondering too, but about much more detailed things.

"So Serena, do you think Darien is going to make the move on you for your birthday?" asked Mina.

"Move? What move?" She stared blankly and blinked a few times; honestly unaware of whatever Mina was talking about.

"You know… THE move; the move that will change your whole relationship and bring you closer together as people?" Mina stressed.

"Oh… well, I don't think Lita wants him to move in with us. We have fun as just girl roommates." Serena smiled at Lita and Lita smacked her forehead, completely in disbelief at Serena's naiveté.

All of the girls rolled their eyes, except Amy. She wasn't really comfortable with such personal conversations and wanted to make sure it was known.

"No Serena, I mean do you think he's going to want to have sex with you?" Mina couldn't believe she had to spell out everything. Most teenage girls had at least thought about sex, right?

"WHAT! I have no idea! We haven't even talked about anything like that! You don't think he would just spring it on me without talking about it first, right?" Serena pleaded.

The girls all chuckled at her choice of words and attempted to reassure her.

"Well, I don't know" said Raye, "Maybe you should bring it up first. See if it actually is on the table and go from there. We can't make assumptions without knowing where he's coming from or where he wants your relationship to go."

"You're right, Raye. I'll talk to him and see what he thinks but what if he _does_ want to? I don't know about any of this stuff and I don't want to disappoint him."

"Look Serena, I'm sure he knows that you're naïve about this stuff or else he would've already 'sprung it on you', to use your words", Lita still laughed at Serena's choice of words from earlier "Just tell him the truth and I'm sure it'll be okay!" Lita smiled reassuringly.

They all agreed. Serena needed to talk to Darien face to face and find out what he was planning and what he wanted. She didn't want to be blind-sided by an offer that she didn't/doesn't understand.

End of chapter 1. I look forward to reviews and comments from any readers out there. Depending on response, Chapter 2 can be up in the next day or so. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! **

**To Jovian Sun: You brought up a lot of great points. When I first started writing, I sort of pictured her as not having any thoughts of that nature but as I've gone on, I think that she has but she never really knew how to express them or interpret them and I think that she figured Darien would guide her more. And in response to your question about her being more relaxed based on the time factor, I think that Darien is/was relying more on the idea of the inevitable than she is/was.**

**Again, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the associated characters and this is an M rated story for sexual content.  
**

**And with that, here's Chapter 2!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Later that day, Serena walked over to Darien's apartment, knowing that he would be there since his work at the hospital didn't start until the evening.

"Hey Serena! I'm kind of surprised to see you today; I thought that we were going to see each other tomorrow, when I'm off."

"Well, I thought that this was pretty important so I wanted to talk to you about it as soon as possible"

"Okay… I'm ready I guess. Shoot." He said, completely mortified at what might possibly come out of her mouth.

"Well, I was talking with the girls and with my 18th birthday coming up, they were asking what that means for us."

"Us? Like the group of us? It means that our leader will be 18, right?" He laughed a little at his silly comment and waited for her retort.

"No, Darien. I mean for us, you and me. How will my 18th birthday change us?"

"Well, it won't I guess, right?" he said, wondering where all of this curiosity came from.

"That's not what the girls think. They think that you're going to want sex and that will change our whole relationship" Serena looked down at her hands that were clasped tightly with nervousness as she stood anxiously at his door.

Darien finally realized what she was talking about and he did want it. He'd wanted it for ages but how could he tell her?

"Well, what do you think? I don't want to do anything you don't want to do."

"I… don't really know… It hasn't really been something I've thought about, at least not specifically. And I don't really know much about it" She said, blushing.

Darien started to realize that this conversation was not going the way that he had hoped and wondered how he could lead her to the ecstasy that is sex.

"Don't worry about it, Serena. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it"

He smiled at her and she felt completely at ease just looking at him. Completely the opposite of how Darien felt. He wanted her so bad and even her naiveté was driving him wild.

Serena left, happy with Darien but now desperate to find out more about sex. She decided that since Mina was the one who brought it up, then Mina should be the one to explain it and Serena headed straight to Mina's place for her "sex talk".

Serena knocked at the door impatiently and Mina finally opened it after Serena's hand began to feel bruised.

"What are you doing here? Did your talk with Darien go well?"

"He said we can do whatever I want but how can I know what I want when I don't even know how to do anything or what it all means! That's why I'm here!" She replied, her voice becoming louder as she spoke quickly.

"To find out what it means?"

"Yes! I want to know everything! How it could change my relationship, how it all feels, and why people seem so interested in it!"

"Well. I can answer those pretty quickly: Closer, great, and because it's great."

Mina started to close the door, satisfied with her answers and Serena stopped her.

"Wait! You can't do that! You started this whole thing and I need to know what to do"

"Well, you know what sex is right?"

"Of course I do! It's how people make babies." Serena smiled at her sweet answer, starting to think about all of the babies she's come across and Mina rolled her eyes, pulling Serena inside her place.

"Obviously if that's your answer, we have got A LOT of work to do."

Serena tilted her head, confused and waited for Mina's reply.

"Sex is a totally different kind of human contact. You get to be closer to that person than anyone else, almost as if you're one person."

Serena thought about this for a moment; her and Darien, as one. She knew that she wanted to feel closer to him than anyone else, so maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all. But she really had no clue about the logistics.

"You know how that works, right Serena?"

"How what works?" Serena blushed. She had been deep in thought and forgotten all about Mina's initial description, just thinking about herself and Darien.

"Uh… sex!"

"Oh right! Well, I know that I have a vagina and he has a penis and when they interact, depending on what's been going on before, we could get herpes. Err… wait. That's not right… Well, it is but neither of us has herpes." She scratched her head a little. "Hehe. I think they should've described it better in Sex Ed." Serena blushed and laughed at her mistake.

"Okay… so we'll go with you having minimal knowledge then" Mina laughed, knowing her work was not even close to done.

"The first thing you should know is that your first time will probably hurt"

Serena gulped and thought about having pain in her nether region, definitely not her idea of fun.

"Hurt? I don't know if I want to do this anymore..."

"Yes, hurt. But it goes away before you're even finished and it doesn't hurt after that. Plus, I'm sure Darien will be very gentle and loving with you."

Serena thought about how wonderful the man she was dating really was. All of his kisses and touches made her feel special and complete, as if they were the only two people on Earth. When Mina felt Serena was paying attention again, she started her lecture once more.

"Next, you need to know about birth control. There are several different types and they all vary in their effectiveness"

"Oh, no worries about that Mina, I'm already on the pill." Serena felt relaxed about the birth control aspect and Mina stared at her confused.

"If you're already on the pill then why don't you know more about sex?"

"It wasn't for sex. I went on it to make my periods better. Geez." Serena blinked and rolled her eyes, wondering why Mina didn't know about the other uses of the pill, especially since she knows so much about sex.

"Oh… okay. Well that's good, one less thing to worry about." Mina smiled.

Mina thought about how much more to tell Serena. She talked about arousal, what different sensations mean and how to read them, and also the kinds of moves to make to interest a man, including things like groping. Getting into more details regarding oral sex or other activities may make her more nervous than she already was and Serena didn't need the added pressure she would put on herself with Darien. Mina gave Serena enough knowledge about intercourse to allow her to pursue Darien in that way if she chose, thinking that if Serena wanted to know more later on that she could come back and ask again.

* * *

**I hope everyone likes the second chapter. I'll be interested to know if this is the way that you all thought the story would start to go. To be honest, I wasn't planning to go as in detail with it as I have. Either way, it's still a long way from finished at this point. Enjoy and I should be able to update again soon! The story is completed up to about Chapter 10, so as long as I keep receiving reviews and feedback, I'll continue to post. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for the continued reviews and interest! I hope that my story won't disappoint any of you.**

**Warning: Sexual Content. This story is rated M!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After Mina's little talk about the birds and the bees, Serena kept wondering about what it would be like to be intimate with Darien. She already knew that she loved kissing him and hugging him but what would sex even feel like with Darien? Then her mind wandered to thoughts about his manhood. She blushed and wondered what it looks like and of course, how big it is. All of her thoughts about sex with Darien resonated with her until she went to sleep.

The next day, Serena and Darien got to spend some time together, as they had both hoped. Darien met her at her place, knowing how much Serena likes to sleep in. When he arrived, Lita let him in and led him to Serena's room where she was still fast asleep. He tilted his head lovingly as he watched her sleep, remembering how sweet she looked in his bed when they had their sleepovers. Slowly, he walked towards her bed and plopped himself down on the edge, trying not to wake her. Normally, she wears her pink PJs to sleep but this time she was in a tiny nightshirt barely covering anything. He was surprised at her choice of sleepwear but remembered how hot the weather was and her apartment didn't have air conditioning like his.

'With Serena, always trust the most naïve answer.' He thought to himself.

What surprised him most was what he heard her mumble in her sleep.

"Darien…. I want it"

The rest was pretty inaudible but he had an idea of what she was thinking about and he couldn't believe that his Serena was actually considering having sex with him or that she was having a sex dream. To be honest, he wasn't sure how to deal with that aspect of their relationship and he was so happy that the girls had asked her about it so he didn't have to bring it up. Now with knowing that she'd been thinking about it, he was feeling a lot of anticipation for her birthday. He thought about the things he could do for her for a long while, and turned to check on Serena once again.

Seeing that she was not even close to ready to wake up, he tucked Serena back in, kissed her on the forehead and wandered into the kitchen of the apartment, running into Lita.

"Want some coffee, Darien? I don't think Serena will be getting up for a couple of hours." Lita smiled, pouring him a cup once he nodded in approval.

Darien laughed "I know what you mean. You'd think she would try to go to bed a little earlier when she knows we have plans but that's our Serena"

"Umm… Darien, speaking of our Serena… Were you planning to have sex with her?" Lita blushed at her bluntness on the subject.

Darien went a bright shade of crimson and remembered all that he saw during her shower a year ago.

"I… err… well. I would like to but I want to make sure she's ready. It's a big deal for our relationship and for her and if she isn't ready, then I can't do that to her." Darien sipped his coffee, trying to avoid thinking about the conversation he was having with his girlfriend's roommate.

Lita laughed, remembering the girls' conversation the day before.

"You guys are weird. She said yesterday that you guys hadn't even talked about sex. If you were thinking about it, then why didn't you ask her or talk to her about it. She's clueless about sex, honestly."

"Well, I've thought about it but I didn't want to make her feel pressured or upset by me. That's the last thing I want to do to her, especially in relation to sex. I want to make her first time special." Darien's throat caught a little bit and his eyes went a little misty as he thought about being her first and showing her everything that he wanted her to feel and know as a woman. He loved her so much and he really wanted to show her his love and devotion physically.

Little did they know, Serena had woken up a few minutes after they started talking and heard just about everything. She was hurt by Lita's comment on her naiveté and surprised that Darien was that interested in sex with her, considering their previous conversation. He seemed so indifferent about the idea and she had wondered if he really saw her in that way, especially given their age difference. She really didn't know when Darien would see her as a woman, but she finally had her answer and it made her feel a little different herself. Despite her being upset, she decided to get dressed and head out with Darien to the mall. Now knowing that he wanted her, she tried to wear clothes that were more revealing than she might usually. She decided on a pale pink mini-skirt with a white tank top and hot pink shoes. Okay… so not that different than what she usually wore but the intent was different this time. And she wasn't planning on wearing a jacket!

As Serena walked out of her room, Darien eyed her small frame and again, thought about touching every inch of her with whatever he could. For once, Serena could see his lust and was honestly surprised she hadn't noticed it before. His deep blue eyes went dark, following her wherever she went and his cheeks started to glow pink when she bent over to pick up her purse, revealing her cleavage and a bit of her lacy white bra. She was excited that she could elicit this sort of response from him and upset that she hadn't known earlier. After her lesson with Mina and now knowing how much Darien was attracted to her, she decided to have a little more fun.

Darien reached for Serena in the kitchen and pulled her to him for a long embrace, running his hands over her golden hair and giving her a sweet kiss on her forehead. Much to his surprise, her hands wandered down to his ass. Lita wasn't able to see anything because of her position in the kitchen but she grew suspicious of what was going on when Darien's eyes widened and he blushed profusely.

"Uh… are you okay, Darien?" Lita questioned, worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm just… uhh… excited for our outing today." He smiled and blushed even more as Serena began to squeeze his tight ass. Not only did she realize how much he worked out but she also started to realize how much she wanted to touch him elsewhere, especially when she discovered how much her groping had excited him. She could feel his bulge pressing against her stomach as they were still embracing. Thanks to Mina, she knew exactly what that meant and didn't mistake it for coins or anything else in his pockets.

'Wow. I had no idea. This must be such a surprise for him.' Serena wondered as she started to feel a little warm. Her skin began to feel flushed and she realized that she was started to feel aroused herself. Darien looked down and noticed Serena's blushing. He stroked her hair to relax her and whisked her away to the mall, saying goodbye to Lita as they left.

During the drive, they started to have a serious conversation.

"Serena, what were you doing in there? You've never touched me like that, ever."

"Well, I talked to Mina about what we talked about and I think I might want to… umm… you know." Serena blushed at what she was alluding to.

Darien got very excited at the thought of Serena wanting sex with him but he knew that until her birthday, he couldn't do it. He'd already planned out everything for that special day and he wanted it to be a surprise.

"Have sex?"

"Well… maybe. Mina said it will hurt the first time but then she said that you'll probably be gentle and try not to hurt me."

"Of course, I'll try not to hurt you." Darien smiled reassuringly and Serena smiled back, still nervous about where this conversation was going.

"Darien?"

"Yeah?"

"I noticed that when I was touching you, you started to uhh… touch me with something else." Serena blushed again at her forwardness. This was so new to her.

Darien blushed himself, realizing that she'd finally noticed how much she turns him on.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. You caught me off-guard and I got a little carried away." Darien smiled, blushing again.

'Carried away? So he isn't attracted to me sexually…' Her eyes started to well up with tears and she wiped them away quickly so Darien wouldn't notice.

"Oh… yeah. I guess that makes sense" She said with a shaky voice, smiling at Darien as her eyes began to well up with tears again.

"Oh Serena, what's wrong?" Darien thought about his previous answer and wondered if he should've been more honest with her. He was so attracted to her in every way but she knows that, right? Since he'd already parked the car, he took the time to hold her and tell her just how much he loves her but the crying didn't stop.

"Darien, I don't just want you to love me, I want you to want me! After talking to Mina about sex, I know that I want it with you but how can I want it if you don't?" Her tears continued to spill down her face and Darien wiped each away, looking into her eyes.

"You thought that I didn't want you?" Darien stared blankly at Serena. "Silly, I want you in so many ways but I didn't want to intimidate or pressure you."

"Well," she said wiping away a tear "how long have you wanted me?"

Darien blushed, thinking about the first time he saw her naked and thought about whether he should tell her or not.

"Umm… about a year ago now. Before that, I hadn't thought about it much because you were so young but a year ago, I figured out just how much I wanted you." Darien smiled, satisfied with his answer.

Serena thought about it… 'A year ago? What happened a year ago? It couldn't just be my age. I looked the same and was the same as I am now.'

"Maybe that wasn't the right question for me to ask." She laughed as Darien started to feel tense, sensing that he would soon have to tell her about seeing her naked. "Why did you start wanting me?"

There it was. The question that Darien had been hoping wouldn't come up but now he had to respond and make it sound like he wasn't just some pervert sneaking into a 16 year old (almost 17 year old) girl's bathroom to watch her in the shower.

"Umm… remember about a year ago when I came over to your apartment and I let myself in while you were showering?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I came in before you had covered yourself and I saw… you. All of you." Darien blushed, looking away from her and clenching his hands until his knuckles turned white.

Serena blushed profusely at his confession, surprised that he was so afraid to tell her about it. To be honest, knowing that he'd seen her naked and that it made him want her so much, turned her on.

"Darien?" She smiled at him and turned his face to hers with her slender hands, giving him a sweet kiss. "It's okay that you saw me naked. I love you and it would've happened eventually anyway, besides you didn't see that much of me. I was standing with my back to you." she said, giving him another kiss on his nose.

"No Serena, you don't understand. I went into your bathroom when you were having a shower and I was there a while before you saw me. I saw you… umm… It was the day after you'd hurt your knee, remember?" Darien tried to retrieve her memory, guiding her to the truth of what happened and blushed even more at his slightly more detailed confession.

"Oh! I remember! That was the day we went to the arcade and I beat the new Sailor V game!" She smiled at her memory but thought about the mention of her knee. "Wait a minute… hurt my knee? I couldn't bend my knees for over a week and before I saw you, I washed my hair." Serena's mouth widened as she realized what he meant.

"Oh my God! You watched me bend over naked! You would've seen everything!" Serena covered her bright red face and tried to convince herself that it hadn't happened. She was so embarrassed. She really had no idea that he was there the whole time.

Darien pulled her close. "Serena, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Everything I saw, everything you are is perfect!"

"It's not fair, Darien! You saw me naked and I didn't even know!" Serena thought about it momentarily. "Now I have to see you naked. It's the only way to make it right."

* * *

**Hope everyone likes the new chapter. Things will be starting to heat up pretty soon. Stay tuned! I should have chapter 4 up tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again, everyone! I really appreciate all of the reviews and comments. This next chapter is shorter than the last ones and also has a bit of a cliffhanger. Sorry about that but the next chapter will probably be up later on today. **

**Warning! Sexual content. This story is rated M**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Darien blushed and felt a ball of nervousness in the pit of his stomach. 'What if she doesn't like what she sees or what if this isn't enough to make her feel better?' Yes, he was a mature man who shouldn't be worried about such things but she made him feel like a teenager in regards to this stuff.

Darien laughed, trying to brush off the conversation "Oh, Serena. You're so silly sometimes. I thought we were going to the mall right now?"

"Fine. But you'll have to get naked for me in the mall." She looked away and crossed her arms, still frustrated with him.

Darien thought about it. He definitely didn't want her to see him naked in the mall. Those changing rooms are not your friend.

"How about I buy you something in the mall and then you can see me naked when we go home?" He smiled, hoping that the gift would distract her enough to postpone or even cancel her demands.

"Well, there are some cute clothes I wouldn't mind looking at and I'm sure you'll be the same under there later as you are now." They smiled at each other, satisfied with the bargain they'd stricken.

Unlucky for Darien, the "cute clothes" that Serena had mentioned were bras and panties that she'd been looking at with her friends over the past week. At least, that's what she told him. Her plans were originally focussed on some skirts and blouses but the opportunity arose as they walked past the lingerie store and she thought that since she needed new undergarments and he was buying, he wouldn't mind.

Darien grew frustrated with the arrangement. How was he supposed to buy her bras and panties and not want her, right then, right there? It was bad enough he was in the store with her but she wanted him to examine the bras and panties closely on her before buying them. He didn't even know if she was intentionally torturing him or if she really needed help shopping for intimates. Of course, this part was for her amusement. After knowing about him seeing her naked and holding back for so long, she wanted to see him squirm a little.

Leaving the store with 4 bras and 4 pairs of panties, she was satisfied with the purchases and looking forward to their evening adventure. Meanwhile, Darien was anxious and tired from all of his restraint in the lingerie store. He really didn't want to show himself to her naked, especially when they wouldn't be having sex afterwards. Her birthday wasn't for another two days and he still wanted to give himself to her as a present. He knew it was silly but he wanted to make it fun and special.

'Relax Darien, relax. She'll be happy with you no matter what. Just don't lose your cool. No sex until Saturday.'

Darien's thinking continued and somehow he came up with the idea of wrapping himself with a bow and giving himself to her on Saturday. Of course, after tonight's events what will be wrapped won't be a surprise but it's the thought that counts.

Arriving at Darien's apartment, Serena skipped inside, waiting on the couch for Darien to strip.

"Say Serena, do you think you want to get naked with me?" He winked at her and she glared at him.

"No way! This is to get even for you seeing me naked. If I got naked too, then you would have seen me twice and I would only see you once. Not fair."

Darien sighed, knowing she was right and started to take off his shirt, unbuttoning slowly. His shirt wasn't a big deal; they'd gone swimming many times before and he never wears a shirt. He then started to undo the buckle of his belt, unzipping his fly and unbuttoning the pants once the belt was removed. He was really nervous by this point. Breathing in swiftly, he dropped his pants to the floor and stood before her in his underwear. He hoped this would be enough for her.

"Serena, could we please just stop here?"

Serena shook her head. "No way, I want to see all of you." She winked and blew him a kiss, giving him more confidence. By this point, she was really starting to notice how chiselled his physique was. His arms were muscular and his abs were very well defined. It was like looking at a statue.

Darien turned his back to Serena as he removed his underwear, allowing her to see his all of the muscles of his back flex and revealing his sculpted ass. She could definitely see how it had felt so good under her hands earlier.

"Serena, can this please be enough?" He pleaded with her.

"Sorry, I'm afraid not. I have to see you completely and the front of you is part of that."

She smiled to herself as he turned around to face her. Her eyes wandered over every part of him and he brushed his hand through his ebony hair as he blushed. He could see her becoming flushed and even hear her breathing become shallow. Her arousal was blatant and once he had discovered her excitement, his was too.

'Oh wow. I knew he would look good but this is ridiculous! Now I REALLY want to have sex with him.' Serena swooned but tried to keep her cool and stood up, signalling that Darien could get dressed whenever he was ready. She was turned on but she was only concerned with evening the score, not more than that at this point. She wasn't even sure if she was completely ready for more than groping.

After all he went through to keep her happy, Darien decided to tease her for a little longer. She moved to the kitchen for a glass of water, trying to hide her obvious state and he followed her there, completely naked. She thought she felt hot watching him undress, but she felt so much more turned on being close to his naked form.

"Umm… Darien, don't you think you should put your clothes back on?" she smiled, trying to keep her arousal at bay. She leaned her back against the counter and he used the tight kitchen space to tease her more, moving close to her body, with his chest nearly touching her face.

"Why? You wanted me like this so as long as you're here tonight, I think this is the way I should be." Darien grinned at her, thinking about his smart response.

Serena saw exactly what he was doing but she didn't mind feeling turned on or getting to see her hottie naked for a little longer. Instead, she decided to play her own game with him. After they had dinner (of course, Darien was still naked) she was washing the dishes. Her plan was to ask Darien for help and tease him by getting her white tank top soaked. It didn't go exactly as she had hoped. Yes, her tank top was soaked and yes, he did help her but she hadn't anticipated him coming up behind her like he did. His hands wandered over her stomach and he heard her breath catch in her throat.

Knowing how much even his touch excited her, he felt himself become aroused once again. She could feel his hard member pressing against her back, as his arms wrapped around her to scrub some more dishes and her arousal became even more apparent. Her nipples hardened under her wet shirt and everything could be seen, thanks to her white lace bra. Darien turned her to face him and brought her in for a kiss. She pushed herself against him, deepening the kiss and he noticed her nipples pressing against his chest right away. He choked a little and stepped back, seeing just how see through her shirt had become. She looked down and blushed, looking back up at Darien.

* * *

**I know that the place where I stopped this chapter is a little frustrating. I hope you enjoyed the chapter despite that and I look forward to more comments and reviews from all of you. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised earlier, here is chapter 5. Thanks for reading everyone and I hope you enjoy it.  
**

**I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the associated characters.  
**

**Warning: Sexual content. This story is rated M**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

He wanted to touch her so badly, all of her. They kissed again and her hunger became more apparent as she roamed his naked body with her hands. Darien was reluctant to touch her but could no longer hold back all of the want and lust that he'd built up over the past year. Slowly he reached his left hand to her right breast and held her close with his right. Serena gasped as he pulled her closer and she started to run her hands up and down his back until they rested, once again on his beautiful ass. She could feel Darien getting more and more aroused until she finally reached her hand around and started running her hand up and down his shaft. Darien's eyes closed as he threw his head back and let out a sharp grunt, letting Serena know that he loved it. He'd waited so long for her to touch him like this and to touch her. He was enjoying every minute of it.

Mina hadn't taught Serena much about what Darien could do for her, just what she could do for him so she continued to stroke and tug at his manhood and he continued to moan and arch his back until he reached down and lifted her up, lifting her skirt in the process. He sat her on the counter and proceeded to kiss her fervently. She looked into his lust-filled eyes and again brought her lips crashing to his. He smoothed his tongue along her lips, begging for entrance into her mouth and she complied, meeting every dart of his tongue perfectly with her own.

Since Serena was already massaging him, he moved his hand from her breast down to her leg and caressed his way up to her centre, which was only covered by a pair of white lace panties matching her now soaked bra. He brushed his hand over her heat and gasped, noticing just how wet she'd become from all of their teasing.

"Darien? Is everything okay?" She smiled reassuringly and continued her work on his manhood, watching him buck his hips and thrust into her hand.

"Oh yeah. Everything is great." He smiled at her, thinking about how many times he'd dreamed of touching her like this.

Pushing the fabric out of the way, he began to massage her clit with his thumb and she leaned her head onto his shoulder to hush her loud moan. She had no idea she could feel this way and she was so happy that he was the one making her feel it. It got so much better when he started fingering her wetness, first with one and then with two. She couldn't even focus on touching him anymore. Her hips were bucking with every sensation and she was mewing softly, but still loudly enough for Darien to hear. It was driving him crazy; he never wanted to stop. She could feel herself becoming warmer and wetter until finally she couldn't take any more. Darien rubbed, stroked and fingered fervently and determined, still kissing her. She gasped and talked quietly.

"Oh Darien, I'm feeling so light-headed and warm."

"You're probably just getting close." Darien smiled to himself, proud of his recent work on his girlfriend as he watched her close her eyes and ride his hand harder.

She hadn't even focussed on his response. Her body was feeling so hot; she could barely focus on anything. Just when she thought she was going to burst with pleasure, her body arched and she threw back her head, letting a loud whimper escape as she had her first orgasm, releasing her juices all over his hand. Darien held her as she went limp, embracing her for a long while afterwards. Just when he thought she'd gone to sleep, she looked up at him, completely exhausted. He smiled and rubbed her back, pulling her close and realizing that her top was still soaked from doing dishes.

"We should get you changed and put to bed." He smiled and she nodded, smiling back.

"Umm, Darien?" She looked up at him, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah?"

"Did you make me have an orgasm?" She blushed. This was probably such a stupid question.

"Well, only you would know that but from what I could see, I think you had one." He brushed his hand against her face and gave her a sweet kiss, still smiling about how much he'd just pleasured his girlfriend.

She looked down, embarrassed and noticing his still rock hard member. She reached around it to Darien's surprise and restarted her work, stroking once again.

"Serena, what are you…?" Darien gasped as it became very clear what she was doing. Her strokes became harder and faster, forcing him to thrust into her hand again and again. As Darien started to feel himself losing control, he smashed his lips to hers and began tonguing her mouth much more urgently than before.

"Oh God, Serena… please." He groaned with pleasure.

"Please what?" She asked slyly. She was very proud that she could make Darien feel this way.

"Don't stop." Her strokes continued at the same pace, and she used her other hand to explore the rest of his body, running it across his bare chest, hard abs and of course, his ass. She noticed that he was moaning much more into their kisses and he was caressing her whole body with a sense of urgency. They stopped kissing for a few moments as she continued touching him. His eyes closed and he started to thrust into her hand much quicker and harder than before.

"I'm going to… Oh God"

Serena continued her stroking and watched as he released all over her thigh. Darien blushed and apologized but she was still elated in pleasuring him like that and knew what would happen. She gave him another deep kiss and they got cleaned up, watched some TV and went to bed.

While they were lying in bed, they had another talk about their recent activities. Darien had so many questions and thoughts circling in his head, but again he didn't want to pressure Serena. Meanwhile, Serena had questions and thoughts herself. Mostly relating to things like 'why weren't we doing this earlier?' She didn't mean sex itself, of course but the intimacy they had experienced that night with each other.

"Darien?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not really sure what to think about all of this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I do feel closer to you but when we're not touching each other like that, I feel like we're the way we always were. Lying here with you, I feel like I always do with you: safe and happy. Is it different with actual sex? Will I feel more things when I'm around you?" She smiled and waited expectantly for an answer.

Darien looked at her, a little disappointed that all of his work earlier hadn't "changed her world" but he could understand that when the moment is done, things go back to normal for the most part.

"Honestly, Serena I don't know. I think that being so close to each other can change how we feel but it depends on what we make of our experiences together."

"Well, do you think it'll change how you feel?" She looked at him, with a small amount of trepidation in her eyes and held his hand.

"I think I'll be the luckiest and happiest man ever if I get to be the one who is that close to you." He smiled and ran his hand over her soft, golden hair reassuringly.

Serena breathed a sigh of relief, even though his answer wasn't very specific, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you're all happy with the progression of the story. This is by no means the last sex scene so you can all look forward to more intimacy between the characters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone!Thanks again for the reviews and continued interest in my story. It really means a lot to me.  
**

**Sorry to leave you all hanging for so long. I meant to get chapter 6 up a long time ago, but for some reason I didn't have a chance. Anyway, to make up for it I'll be posting chapter 7 right after and chapter 8 will probably be up tomorrow or the next day.  
**

**Warning! Sexual content. This story is rated M!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Darien woke up long before Serena did. He watched her sleep for a while, laughing quietly to himself when she snored but mostly just staring at her lovingly, gently sliding his hand over her hair and face. He felt warm and humbled whenever he was around her. She exuded such confidence and beauty, all while being silly and fun; his best friend and the love of his life. By the time he had finished his thoughts on his feelings for her and their future together, he remembered that the stores were opening and he still had to pick up some last minute gifts and other things. With that, he stood up, shaved and brushed his teeth, dressed himself and headed off, leaving a sweet note for Serena before he left.

When she awoke, she found the note left on the pillow next to her.

"Buns, I'm heading out to find some presents for your birthday. Hope you had a good rest and I can't wait to see you later. Love, Darien xoxo."

'Buns? What a weird nickname. Oh well, it's cute I guess. I wonder what he's getting me…' She still didn't know where they stood on topic of sex but she hoped that he would finally decide to at least talk with her a little more about it. Darien was always so mysterious and seemed afraid of her in some ways. She chuckled to herself and danced around a little, thinking about the presents she might receive. To her surprise, the door of the apartment flew open, startling her. Darien had already finished his shopping and was just arriving home.

"Darien? I thought you were out shopping?"

"I was. I left at 9, when the mall opened. It's now 12." He smiled at her and lifted the bags, showing her all he had bought.

"Oh… err. Right!" Serena blushed. She had totally forgotten to check the time. He had even written the time on the note.

"Wow! Are all of those really for me?" She beamed when she saw all of the things that Darien had gotten her, not just because they were presents but because she knew that he always put so much thought into her gifts.

"Mostly, but I had to pick up some groceries while I was out too." He smiled and began putting the groceries into the fridge. "By the way, you're not allowed to look in the bags! I mean it, Serena. This year I really want my present to be a surprise!"

"Oh Darien, you're no fun! I just want to have an idea of what things you might have gotten me…" She stood on her tip toes and leaned over to peak into the bags he'd sat on the counter. Too bad for her, he saw her and his response was too quick. He scooped the bags up without her getting even a glance.

"Your birthday is tomorrow! You can wait that long." He moved close to her and rubbed her back a little, accidentally pulling up the nightshirt she was wearing. She sighed, pulled her nightshirt back down and put her head on his chest.

"Please Darien! I can't wait! Tomorrow is forever away!"

"I'm sorry Serena but you really can't know. I worked so hard to find nice gifts for you and I want them to be a surprise for once. You always peak or make me tell you… Those tickle fights are not nice, by the way."

Serena decided to make a plan. She was going to see what was in those bags come hell or high water. Darien had to leave the room somehow, but what could she do to force him out long enough to peak? 'Well, he leaves the room if he has to brush his teeth or if he has a headache and needs to lie down…' Serena didn't really want to give him a headache and she had no idea how anyway. She also noticed that Darien was preparing to make some food when he came in so probably no brushing of his teeth. She kept thinking and finally stumbled on an idea: She'd keep giving him fluids until he would have to go to the bathroom. It was genius.

Little did she know, Darien had planted fake gifts in the bags. All of her _real_ gifts were safely wrapped and tucked away at the Hikawa Shrine. Well, all except for the huge bow to wrap Darien, of course. Darien fell right into her trap, or so she thought, and went to the bathroom after 1 glass of water and 3 glasses of juice. She began her snooping very quietly and slowly, checking each bag thoroughly for the gifts she would get tomorrow. In the first, she pulled out an ugly Christmas sweater with reindeer on it, a rubber chicken, a light bulb and some deodorant. She scratched her head and felt a little disappointed, hoping for more. The second wasn't much better. She found a toy car, a bottle of shampoo, a giant piece of black and red fabric, some bubblegum and a box of facial tissues. There were more bags but she simply could not go on. She was heartbroken. For some reason, she honestly thought that was the best that Darien could do. He emerged from the bathroom and she tried to hide her disappointment, but to no avail.

"What's wrong, Serena? I was only gone for a minute. You couldn't possibly miss me that much in such a short space of time." Darien laughed a little, knowing that she'd discovered the horrible fake gifts.

"Nothing… I umm… have to go home." She started to cry a little more and ran out of the apartment. Darien felt so stupid at this point. He had no idea that she would honestly believe those were her presents. He called Lita apartment and informed her of the issue, suggesting that she lighten Serena's mood a little, unsure of other options. He felt guilty for making her so upset the day before her birthday and he really wanted to apologize but he knew that if she were that angry with him, she would never answer her phone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Since both Chapter 6 and 7 are relatively short, I figured that it would be a good idea to upload them around the same time. Anyway, I hope that you continue to read and enjoy my story! Thanks.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

By the time Serena reached her apartment, the crying had subsided. Her thinking had become a little clearer and she finally doubted the legitimacy of the presents that she'd snooped. She met Lita in the living room and they chatted about their days, Serena not mentioning the gift incident. Through the course of their conversation, Serena felt happier and completely dismissed the idea of receiving those gifts. Of course, before the conversation ended, it reached the topic of her birthday as well as Serena and Darien's intimacy.

"So Serena, have you and Darien given any more thought to Mina's question the other day?" Lita felt a little bit too forward but wanted to make sure that her friend was thinking about the possibility.

"You mean about Darien and I having… relations?"

"Yes, sex." Lita laughed. She couldn't believe that Serena was about to probably have sex and for some reason couldn't even use the word. Although, she felt comfortable with the word, just that it wasn't as romantic as she would like for her and Darien.

"Well, we've already done some stuff." Serena started blushing as soon as she even mentioned the events of last night.

"Stuff? What kind of stuff?" Lita looked puzzled and waited for Serena's answer along with details.

"We… umm… let's see, how to put this?" Serena turned a rare shade of crimson as her vague recount continued. "We made each other feel good, but with our hands." She mumbled so softly, hoping that Lita wouldn't hear but as soon as she got the words out, Lita's eyes widened and she smiled slyly.

"Wow. Mina told me that she taught you about hand jobs but I didn't honestly think you'd get to it so quickly. And I guess he pleasured you too?" Lita laughed a little and winked at Serena.

Serena was completely taken aback by Lita's bluntness as well as her latest question. Even thinking about what Darien had done to her gave her goosebumps everywhere.

"He did… and it was wonderful." Serena blushed again and then decided that she'd had enough of talking about her relationship for the moment. "Umm… Lita? I think I'm going to head over to Darien's for a bit. We had a bit of a problem earlier and I want to make sure everything is okay."

Lita nodded, said goodbye and started making her dinner while Serena quickly headed out.

When Serena arrived, she knocked softly at the door and Darien answered promptly. Lita had called him prior to Serena's visit so he wasn't shocked at her presence. He readied himself to give an apology but to his surprise, Serena started talking before he could even bring it up.

"I'm sorry that I searched through the bags you brought home. But you planted those horrible gifts just to mess with me!"

"Well, yeah. I hate it when you find out what I'm giving you before your birthday. I told you that I wanted it to be a surprise. I'm sorry if you thought those really were your gifts. Of course, I would never give you things like that. You're way too special to me." He flashed a smile and she smiled back, running into his arms. Darien still had a lot weighing on his mind regarding her birthday. Lucky for him, Serena started talking about her new thoughts regarding sex.

"Umm… Darien… I don't know if you have but I've been thinking about it a lot and I think that if you want to have sex, I would like that." She spoke quickly, just trying to get the words out, looked down for a moment and pulled at her skirt a little, showing her nervousness. She wondered why she was always the one who had to bring up this conversation.

"If you're sure, then I'll keep that in mind." Darien picked up her hands and kissed them, looking into her eyes. He didn't want to give anything away, so he thought it best to keep things vague but loving.

Serena started to feel less worried about what could happen and focussed on how perfect she felt the night before. She was willing to do almost anything to feel like that again and her determination was starting to show.

"I'm sure, Darien." She flashed a smile and continued "Whenever you think we're ready, I'm ready". She thought quickly, moved to her tip toes, giving Darien a quick peck on the lips and turned to head out again. She didn't want to risk getting turned on; she had much more to learn from Mina.

As she turned from Darien and said goodbye, he felt a little rejected but let her go anyway, giving her a longer and deeper kiss than they'd shared a moment before. Though she could feel his need through their kiss, she knew that she had to find out more ways to pleasure and surprise him before their next encounter.

* * *

**I'm looking forward to comments and reviews on these chapters. They're more about preparation and comedy than action so hopefully people aren't too disappointed. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next portion of the story. This chapter is quite short so I'll probably post Chapter 9 shortly. Anyway, enjoy and I look forward to more reviews and everything. Thanks!**

**Warning! Sexual content  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Serena rushed to Mina's to find out more about sex. She figured that Mina must not have told her everything. The night before, when she and Darien had touched each other so intimately, she felt there was more, so much more that she wanted to feel from him and with him but she didn't know where to start or what else she could do.

"Hey Serena! Getting excited for your birthday?"

"Super excited but I need to talk to you again. You said I could come back if I had more questions and well… I have more questions."

"Okay, I'm ready. What do you want to know?"

" I feel like I know a lot more than I did but when I was touching Darien last night, I kept thinking that there was something else I wanted to do but I just couldn't think of anything else. There is something you're not telling me, right?"

"You're right. It's been bothering me, actually. I kind of… left out oral sex... I didn't think you needed to know, but obviously based on the things that you and Darien did last night, you'll need to know." Mina winked at Serena.

"How did you know that we did things? I didn't tell anyone… Lita!" Serena remembered her long conversation with Lita earlier and realized that she must've spilled the beans. She blushed wondering how much Lita had told Mina and waited for more information.

"Before I really tell you about oral sex, I think it would be a good idea if I know a little more about what you two did last night." Mina became inquisitive and decided to get the ball rolling with an important question. She wasn't sure how Serena had stumbled on the idea that there was more but she was wondering if maybe Darien had led her. "Did Darien touch you with more than just his hands?" Mina's subtlety on the matter completed eluded Serena and she decided to make her question more specific. "Okay. I'll make this easier for you: Did Darien touch your lady parts with his tongue or any part of his mouth?"

Serena's pink cheeks flushed to completely red and she shook her head. She hadn't thought about Darien exploring her in that way but now that she had, she was starting to feel hot for him all over again. Mina took Serena's extreme blushing as an indicator of her desire to learn more and started in on the topic. This time, she would leave nothing out.

Serena departed from Mina's place, happy to know that she was prepared to make Darien feel things he hadn't felt with her before. Normally on the evening before her birthday, she would head home, read a comic book in the bath, talk to Darien on the phone and wait for her birthday along with all of the excitement and presents that came with it. This evening was different, so different. After her meeting with Mina, she decided to detour to Darien's place. She'd called him in advance so he knew not to go to sleep before she arrived but he was a little surprised that she was coming over again.


	9. Chapter 9

**As promised, here is Chapter 9. I hope everyone enjoys it. This one is much more sexual than the last few chapters.  
**

**Warning! Sexual content. This story is rated M!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Darien heard the knock at the door and opened it, happy to see Serena standing in front of him. He smiled and put his arms out to give her a hug but instead she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him with all of her might. Her forwardness impressed him and he felt instantly turned on; never had he seen her so determined and lust-filled.

She had no idea that her meeting with Mina would make her feel so hungry for Darien. She felt she needed him right then, and right there. Lucky for her, Darien held her smooth legs around his waist and carried her off to his bedroom, kissing her with more lust each time, biting at her soft lips and making sweet groaning sounds in response to her muffled moans as he walked. When they reached his king sized bed, he released her, following her body with his and not allowing their deep kisses to end. Their hands roamed each other's bodies frantically. Serena moved down to his pants and felt his raging hard-on through the fabric. She rubbed a little and Darien moaned loudly into her mouth, still meeting her tongue with his. His response set her body on fire as she reveled in anticipation.

She knew that Darien was unaware of her new education and she wanted to surprise him. She pulled herself away from his mouth and he removed himself from on top of her, looking puzzled. She forced his back to the bed and started to unbutton his black shirt, kissing his chest each time she undid one, and opening his shirt a little more to reveal his lean body. He was so surprised at her new confidence, he couldn't even think of how to respond; he just enjoyed it. When she finally reached the waistband of his pants, she undid his belt, then the button and the zipper, moving her hands gracefully as she worked. She could tell from his reaction that he was unsure of where she wanted to go with him so she moved slowly and carefully, teasing him with kisses and light touches. Once his pants were removed, she quickly lowered his underwear, feeling very eager to get started. Being so close to his manhood made her feel very excited and she began to use her hand on him like she had the night before. Darien watched intently, unsure of what to expect or how far she wanted to go. After a few strokes, accompanied by moaning and thrusting from Darien, her confidence peaked, the nervousness subsided and she moved her head down, taking in all of his length.

"Oh wow Serena! I had no idea you…" Darien's thoughts were cut off, followed by throaty moans and hushed grunts as Serena continued to suck and lick his now throbbing member. As she did, Darien grabbed fistfuls of bedding and threw his head back, barely resisting the urge to hold her head as she continued. For a brief moment, Serena looked up, seeing him in pure ecstasy and she knew that she put him there. She was elated and _so_ turned on. Her realization caused her to moan a little against him and the vibrations drove him crazy. Amongst all of his ecstasy, he remembered that he wasn't touching her sexually at all and he wanted to, badly. Now that he knew she had the knowledge and skills for oral sex, he wanted to dive into her most intimate parts and never leave. Despite his better judgement, he asked her to stop and she complied, moving herself up on the bed.

"Darien? Is everything okay? I thought that you were enjoying it?" Serena looked at Darien, her eyes pleading for an answer that would make her feel like less of a failure.

"Serena, you have nothing to worry about. Everything you were doing was amazing and hot." He winked at her and moved closer to her, starting to remove her top. He was very glad that her shirts were usually so easy to remove and he lowered her skirt, throwing it to the floor of his room. Serena watched him undress her and kiss the newly exposed parts of her body, and in response she moved her body closer to his mouth. When he undid the clasp on her hot pink, lace bra, he watched her ample breasts fall out of the bra and he was so happy that he'd bought it for her, along with the matching panties, his next target. As he moved down, he stared at the lace panties covering her most intimate parts, noticing that they really didn't cover much. His realization caused him to let out a sharp breath and the warmth made Serena writhe with delight.

"Darien, do you think you want to move onto the bed more?"

"What do you mean?" Yes, it was a stupid question but he was very focussed on his goal of licking and sucking Serena senseless.

"I mean, your legs are practically hanging off the bed. Maybe you should move up with me." Serena smiled, laughing a little and patted the bed where she wanted him to lay but Darien refused. He hadn't noticed his legs bothering him and he wanted to pleasure her so badly. Serena readied herself in anticipation but couldn't put his comfort out of her mind.

"Please Darien? I don't want you to be uncomfortable while we're doing any of this." She pleaded and Darien thought for a moment, figuring out a compromise.

"Okay." He tried to determine the most comfortable position for both of them and came to a conclusion. "But I want you to turn sideways towards me and move down a bit." Serena nodded and smiled, trusting Darien completely.

Darien moved himself up on the bed after removing her very soaked panties, not wanting to leave for even a second. He turned himself completely around and Serena moved down, as she was asked. Finally he could face her depths the way that he wanted and with that, he started in, spreading her legs as far as they would go. His first touches were with his fingers, circling her clit and priming her for everything he wanted to give. She wiggled under his touches and felt herself becoming hotter for him when all of a sudden…

"DARIEN!" She gasped loudly and her hips bucked uncontrollably as his tongue circled her clit and delved into her wetness, lapping up all he could. She knew it would feel good but she had no idea it would or even could feel this good. She felt like her senses were in overdrive, blocking each other out as her urges and involuntary muscle movements took over.

Her hands reached down and brushed through his dark hair, pulling his head closer as he sucked her clit. Darien was reaching new heights of ecstasy himself and Serena noticed his excitement in the form of his manhood, throbbing right in front of her. The room became filled soft moans, sweet whispers and the occasional outburst, especially when Serena built up the nerve to take Darien into her mouth once more.

"Damn Serena…" He choked a little on his breath and moaned loudly against her wetness. She was thrilled with his response and responded herself with more thrusting and much more moaning as her heat met his tongue again and again. Even as her head became clouded by her euphoric state, she remained adamant in her need to pleasure him just as much as he was pleasuring her. With that, she brought her hands up to his hips and brushed over them as her hands made contact with his ass. Darien was starting to get the idea that she was pretty fond of it but he had no idea about what she was going to do. With a whimper escaping her lips as Darien continued fervently tonguing her most sensitive and intimate parts, Serena gripped his ass tight and pulled it towards her, forcing him deeper into her mouth again. Darien let out a loud groan and started thrusting more urgently than he had before.

"Serena, if you keep that up, I'm going to come soon."

Serena knew that was exactly what she wanted, so her acknowledgement was in the form of rhythmic moaning against his member as she continued sucking and licking, feeling her tongue begin to numb from the friction she was creating. As the movement of her actions increased, so did his. Darien continued tonguing her clit and moved his tongue back to her wetness again, feeling her walls tighten around his tongue as it delved deeper. With this, she supplied him some muffled moans and her hips bucked uncontrollably. He could feel her fingernails begin to dig into his ass from all of the pleasure she was receiving and he loved it. Before he could make another move with his lips, she pulled him closer and drew him deeper into her mouth than she had the whole night and he realized he couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Oh Serena… I…" And with that, he finished in her mouth, completely shocked at her ability and her determination. Serena swallowed all that he had to offer and started to sit up, feeling that her job was done, but immediately Darien pushed her to the bed and started in again, circling her clit with his tongue and flicking when he felt it was right. She had no choice but to lay there and let him do all that he wanted, like putty in his hands.

He could tell she was close. Her reactions and rhythm had become so much what they were the night before and he could see her breasts and tight stomach turning a light shade of pink as he continued pleasuring her with passion and urgency. She let her hands slide from his ass, along his back and across his shoulders, stopping at his hair to tug and pull him closer. Her legs were shaking and she began to clench his ebony hair between her fingers much harder as she closed her eyes and continued thrusting into his face.

"Darien… Oh my God!" Serena tried her best to allow every sensation to take her over and laid there, playing into every motion he lavished upon her. His hands were wandering her body and rested at her ass. He gripped it firmly and pulled her whole body closer to his face, allowing his tongue much more access to her heat, and breathing her in. With that, her body writhed in every sense of the word and she lost control. His mix of sweet touches and urgent licks took her over the edge and he could feel her body tensing at every motion he continued to make, hearing her soft whimpers and mews, until she completely relaxed and lay there, breathless. He knew that it was time for him to move up and cuddle her but honestly, after waiting to do that for so long, he revelled in her ecstasy before finally moving up on the bed and resting with her, face to face.

Her hair was dishevelled and her cheeks were flushed from the euphoric state she was still in. Darien tried to hold back the grin that was beginning to creep across his face as he realized all of the feelings he'd created for her and all of the things that she had done for him. She noticed his happiness and smiled herself, feeling completely at ease and satisfied in every way. They stared into each other's eyes for a little longer, fingers interlaced as they lay together naked, revelling in the moment they'd created for themselves. Darien noticed as the clock rolled to 12:00 am and he kissed his love tenderly, whispering "Happy Birthday, my Serena" as she drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Thanks again for the reviews and the continued interest in my story. I'm really sorry for the lack of update for the past week or so. I had a pretty bad writer's block for some reason. Anyway, hopefully you all enjoy this next chapter and I hope to have Chapter 11 up in the next couple of days.**

**Warning! Sexual content. This story is rated M  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Darien awoke later than Serena (for once) and was completely surprised to find her wearing her nightshirt and straddling him.

"Serena? Uhh… what are you doing?" He rubbed his eyes, raised an eyebrow and looked on, amused but still unsure what to make of it.

"Good! You're awake! Where are my PRESENTS!" She grinned like the Cheshire cat as she watched him groggily come out of his sleep.

"Happy Birthday! And if you want your presents, you have to let me up to get them." He smiled back at her and she nodded, moving off to release him. He stood up from the bed and found his boxers, then proceeded to the kitchen.

Since he had the opportunity, he made her breakfast in bed: Waffles with strawberries and blueberries along with some orange juice and scrambled eggs.

"Wow, Darien. This is so yummy!" She shoveled more into her mouth and proceeded to speak. "I can't believe you went to all this trouble." Once she swallowed, she smiled at him again, still so excited about her birthday.

"You're worth it." He winked, smiling back. "I know how much you love birthdays. And it's fun to do something special for you."

He sat on the bed next to her and she felt a little bad that she was eating all that food while he just watched.

"Do you want some?" She pointed her full fork towards him as she asked and he promptly shook his head.

"Come on, Darien! I feel weird eating by myself… well, not really but I feel weird having you watch me eat by myself! Have some! Please?" She pouted a little and brought the fork towards him once again.

He smiled and pulled away from her fork. "Thanks. You know, I have more in the kitchen. I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable before I eat anything."

She stared dreamily at him for a moment then continued to bring her fork closer to his mouth.

"I won't leave you alone until you have this bite!" She giggled a little and brought it towards him, moving the fork in circles and making airplane noises.

"Who says I want you to leave me alone?" Serena shot him a puzzled look and Darien couldn't help but laugh as he opened his mouth to appease her. As he chewed, he tried to hold back the huge smile that was creeping across his face from just being around her. He got a little nervous and brushed his hand through his hair, like he usually does. With that she moved the tray of food out of her way, coming closer to him and planting a huge kiss on his lips. He noticed how sticky her lips had become from all of the syrup she'd poured on her waffles and the fact that she was such a messy eater. He sat with her for a few more moments, cherishing his time with her and nervously thinking about his plans later in the day.

"Darien? You okay? You seem kind of spaced out or something…" She stared at him for a few moments and waited anxiously for his reply.

"Oh… yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about the surprises that I have planned for you." He smiled and with that, Serena's phone rang. Darien swiftly moved to get dressed as he tried to overhear Serena's phone call. The girls were all at the temple and he could vaguely hear them singing to Serena over the phone. It was a tradition for Serena's birthday that they all loved. It allowed them to have some fun and show her how much they love her.

"You guys! I totally forgot about my birthday phone call!"

The girls laughed over the phone and above the other voices, Mina could be heard shouting: "Too busy with your man, eh Serena?"

Darien heard Mina over the phone and promptly took Serena's cell from her.

"Actually, we were just talking about heading over to the temple to see all of you." He looked to Serena and she smiled, silently thanking him and moving to get dressed.

Darien could hear the girls struggling in the background and finally he heard someone speak.

"Darien, it's Lita. Before you go will you let us in on the plan for today?" Lita spoke quietly over the phone to make sure that Serena wouldn't hear if she were present.

"Umm… Did you just fight everyone for the phone?" Darien laughed a little, thinking about how hyped the girls were for Serena's party and surprises.

"I… err. No! They gave it to me… after some convincing." Lita tried to seem less pushy but laughed at herself after thinking about the situation a little more.

"Sorry, Lita. I need to keep everything quiet for as long as possible. If the time is right at the temple, then we can talk."

"Okay, I guess we'll deal with the plans later. Good luck."

Darien hung up Serena's phone and was immediately questioned.

"Darien! What did they say? Do they have presents for me? What about cake? Mmm! You guys know how I love my cake" She started to sing the last part and Darien laughed a little. She was always so goofy.

"You know I can't tell you, Meatball head. Surprises are supposed to be a _surprise_, you know."

"No. You just told me that you wanted to keep _your_ surprises a surprise. You never said anything about _their_ surprises." She grinned at her slyness and waited for Darien's response.

"I know, I know. But I'm involved in some of their surprises too so I can't and won't tell you. Anyway, we'll be there soon and you can see everything for yourself." Serena moved closer to Darien in an attempt to persuade him but he grabbed her hands, kissed them and pulled her to the door of the apartment, preparing to leave.

"Please, Serena? Don't be mad. I just want to see your reaction when we give you everything."

"Oh Darien, I'm not mad. I just can't stand waiting!" She grabbed his hands and pulled him out the door, anxiously waiting to jump in his car and get to the temple. He was lagging a little behind as he fumbled with his keys. "Come on! You're such a slowpoke!" She laughed, trying to run away before he realized what she just said but it was too late.

"What did you just call me, Miss?" He laughed and grabbed her playfully, pulling her towards him and lingering a while before moving in even closer for a kiss. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so at ease and happy and neither could she. Everything felt perfect between them. They didn't really want to leave their intimate moments behind but Serena was still desperate to open her presents.

After a long walk out of the apartment building accompanied by lots of kissing, embraces and hand-holding, they finally reached Darien's car and they were on their way to the temple, Serena still far beyond excited. It was very noticeable and Darien found it a little infectious. He couldn't stop smiling for nearly the whole car trip and Serena thought it was adorable. She kept giving him kisses every time they had to stop. Once Darien realized her system, he was purposely stopping the car and he even pulled over so he could satisfy his own kissing agenda. He put on the emergency break and Serena turned to him.

"Darien! Why did you pull over? I want to open my presents and eat some cake! The girls are going to think…" He held his index finger up to her mouth, signalling for her to stop and he pulled it away slowly, crashing his lips to hers. He kissed her frantically, running his hands across her body, sneaking his hand down her stomach and to her thighs as his other hand held her head. She couldn't believe that Darien was touching her like that again, especially when they were supposedly in such a hurry. She felt she had no other option but play into every touch he laid upon her body. He could feel her moving softly under his touch when he suddenly realized that they really needed to make it to the temple. So he held his breath, along with his urges. He pulled away against every instinct in his body.

"We shouldn't keep them waiting, right?" His voice was husky and breathless. He smiled to her, trying to reignite her earlier excitement for her birthday.

She nodded. "Right." But she still looked dejected. Darien was wishing he hadn't stopped but he knew that he would be able to continue later on. Before releasing the break and driving, he kissed her sweetly to reassure her and they were on their way once again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again, everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating as much lately... life suddenly got quite busy. This is the farthest I've gotten on the story so far. I will be writing more but I can't promise that it will be very soon. Thank you everyone for the continued reviews and interest in this story! I really appreciate it! I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I will update when I can.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

When they finally reached the temple, the girls were upset. They knew that Serena had a habit of being late but they thought that Darien would make her a little less late.

"You guys took _forever_ to get here. Was there a traffic jam or something?" Raye sounded irritated with them. "The candles on Serena's cake are melting into the icing!"

"We're so sorry, Raye. We would have been here earlier but we got held up by lights." Serena winked at Darien and he blushed, which raised a red flag to Mina, Lita and Raye. Amy had an idea that something was going on, mostly because she knew that red lights wouldn't hold people up for that long but she wasn't willing to question it further. They all knew that Darien's plans would come to fruition later on so they weren't really anxious to question either of them any further.

"Oh well. Let's have some cake! I made it special for today. Since you weren't in the apartment much over the past couple of days, I had a lot of time to do a nice job." Lita pointed out her cake proudly and Serena noticed how much effort she had put into it.

"Wow, Lita. It's beautiful." She smiled to her then looked back to the cake, noticing the care and detail Lita had put into it. Lita had taken the time to make sugar roses around the edge and she created a picture of the moon using icing. The sugar roses took a lot of effort so she decided to keep the image a little simpler than she had originally intended.

"You know, we really have to stop letting Lita go first. Her presents are always food related and we know how much Serena _loves_ food." Mina laughed as she spoke and Serena glared at her for a moment before continuing her smile at Lita. "Now open _my_ present, Serena" Mina had a huge grin on her face as she handed Serena the hot pink bag with soft purple tissue paper poking out.

As Serena began pulling out the tissue paper, she noticed a card wrapped within the tissue. Upon opening it, she realized Mina's likely intent with the present too. The card had a naked man holding a cake in front of him, covering enough to make the card suggestive but not pornographic. After opening the card, it read "Dear Serena, on your birthday I want you to have your cake and eat it too. Happy Birthday! I hope our lessons are helpful and Go Get Him, Tiger! Love Mina xx"

Serena couldn't help laughing, which peaked Darien's curiosity. Needless to say, he was not pleased with the nearly naked man on the front but he thought the card was sweet overall. Once Darien had lost interest in the card, he focussed his attention back on Serena, who was still opening Mina's gift. It was pretty much a sexual care package. She got everything from massage oil to lubricant to lingerie. Serena's face turned a bright red as her friends watched her reaction to all of the gifts and her immediate response was to look at Darien. Everyone was in fits of laughter by that point so no one really noticed the knowing looks they gave each other. Right when Serena was ready for the next gift, Mina yelled "No, wait! You missed something!" Tucked inside the folded pink underwear Mina had given her was a tiny charm of a pink heart. Serena was confused but continued with her birthday excitement.

Then it was Amy's turn for gift giving. In her mind, the most logical option was something that would help Serena with her future and post secondary education. She had made lists of important topics for university and flash cards to accompany the lists, depending on how much detail was needed for study. Though Serena was really not that interested in studying, she could see the benefits of Amy's present and was very appreciative.

"You know, Serena you missed the other part of the gift." Serena looked down where she had picked up the gift and noticed another small package, wrapped in shiny pink paper.

"There's more? Amy, you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble!"

"It was no trouble at all. I know that you're not that interested in studying so I figured I would add something more exciting for you."

Serena smiled and brushed her hand over her hair, laughing. "Yeah… I should be more interested in studying though... Thanks Amy."

She finally started opening the other part of the gift. Beneath the wrapping paper, a jewellery box was revealed and she began to open it, excited to know what was inside. She found a small blue charm, shaped like a water droplet with a very small pearl on the edge. She was a little puzzled with her second charm. She didn't have a charm bracelet and although she thought the charms were beautiful, they were sort of useless with nowhere to put them.

"It's really beautiful, Amy. I love it." She smiled to Amy and showed the gift to Darien and the girls, who responded with gasps and other impressed sounds.

"My turn now!" Raye handed Serena another gift, shaped similarly to the gift containing the charm from Amy.

Serena opened it to reveal a pink flame, obviously chosen because of Serena's favourite colour as well as Raye's powers, both as a priestess and as a Sailor. Raye had also given her some socks, an umbrella and chocolates, which she loved but she was still unsure about the charms.

Out of the blue, Lita approached Serena bearing a small gift. "Lita? I thought you said that the cake was your gift? You really didn't need to go to all that trouble for me."

"Just open it." Serena began fiddling with the paper on the small box and again, a charm was revealed. This one was a small green lightning bolt with a small pink crystal in the centre.

"It's beautiful, Lita but umm… you guys know that I don't have a charm bracelet, right?" They all laughed in response and Serena remembered that she had another gift remaining. The last one was from Darien.

Darien motioned towards his gift to hand it to Serena but before he reached it, she had already grabbed it and was beginning to rip out the tissue paper. She stumbled on a card and proceeded to open it but when she did, a folded piece of paper fell to the ground in front of her. Pausing for a moment, she reached down and opened it to reveal a letter from Darien. Unsure of whether she should read it at that moment she looked to him and he nodded. She decided to read it silently, knowing Darien's feelings about sharing such personal things but of course, that wasn't good enough for the girls.

"Come on, Serena! We need to see it!" Raye urged her to show them but Serena shook her head.

"Please show us!" Mina was very curious as to what Serena wouldn't share, especially with her.

"Please, you guys. This time it's just for me and Darien." She refolded the paper and put it in her pocket so that the girls wouldn't be able to get a hold of it. They complied and so Serena carried on with her gift. Now Darien was wondering what she had told them before… especially with their recent sexual activities. Lucky for him, Serena's birthday was a good distraction from his thoughts.

Serena proceeded to the gift itself. There were many boxes within it and she was surprised that Darien had gone to the trouble of wrapping each one. The first box that Serena unwrapped contained the charm bracelet for all of the charms she had just received. It was rose gold and attached to it was a single charm – a crescent moon with a red crystal rose attached to the inside of it. Serena was completely shocked that Darien could even find such a thing.

"Darien, it's so beautiful. I really love it!" She was grinning but had tears brimming in her eyes, surprised by all of the effort her friends and boyfriend had put into making her day wonderful. Before getting too overwhelmed, she remembered that there were more gifts remaining in the bag and carried on opening them. Most of her gifts were clothes that she had seen with Darien during some of their mall outings. She got a couple of skirts, a blouse and a pack of different coloured tank tops. After opening her gifts, she put the bag down, thinking that she had opened everything.

"Wait, Serena. You're missing one of the gifts. Check through the bag again." Darien pointed to the bag and Serena discovered the final gift.

"Well... this time I _know_ it can't be a charm" She grinned to all of them and they laughed. The final surprise in the bag was shaped like a ring box and Serena felt very nervous and excited when she began tearing off the wrapping paper, especially when Darien went down on one knee.

"Oh Darien! It's…" she began opening the box frantically. "A key?" She looked at him, confused and a little frustrated. "Why would you put a _key_ in a _ring_ box!"

"Serena, will you move in with me?" He smiled, knowing that his small trick had worked and hoping that she would say yes without being too mad at him.

"Well, I would have to ask Lita and I'm not sure what my mom or especially my dad would think about that." She was a little giddy but didn't want Darien to know until after she knew it would be okay.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll all be okay with it; I talked to your mom." Darien reached out and held her hands, waiting for her definitive answer.

Lita nodded in agreement, also letting her know that she was free to move out if she wanted.

Serena nodded her head excitedly and jumped off her chair, tackling Darien to the ground. They both laughed and the moment suddenly changed from one of silliness and fun to much more serious. Both of them stopped laughing and they stared into each other's eyes, Serena blushing as Darien slowly moved his head to hers, giving her a sweet, lingering kiss. He didn't even remember or care that it was in front of all her friends.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while. To make up for it, this chapter is pretty long. This is likely not the end of the story yet but I need some time to figure out how I want to start the ending. Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoys what I've written so far and I will try to update again fairly soon.**

**Warning! Mature content. This story is rated M!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

All of the girls swooned over the sudden romance of the couple, making Darien and Serena stop abruptly. They looked at each other and nodded, knowing that they should be leaving for dinner at her parents' place. Standing up, they brushed themselves off and Serena looked to all of the girls with Darien at her side, holding the small of her back.

"Thank you for all of this! I really loved my party and all of the presents!" She could feel the tears brimming again in her eyes. "You all mean so much to me and I hope that I can make you all feel the way that I do right now." She looked up at Darien and smiled as he rubbed her back.

Raye stepped forward. "Serena, don't you know that's why we did this for you?" Mina chimed in as well. "Yeah, Serena. You brought us all together. We're like a family" Everyone nodded in agreement, including Darien. Before long, Darien checked his watched and motioned towards the door slightly.

"Sorry ladies, we should get going. Serena's mom is making a huge dinner for us tonight and we can't be late, especially if we're going to tell everyone about our new living arrangements."

"No worries! Thanks for coming and it was a lot of fun." Raye smiled at Serena and Serena nodded to her.

"Thanks Raye. I had a great time and thank you everyone for the gifts and for going to all of this trouble."

"Make sure you use the study tools I gave you! They'll be super helpful for college!" Everyone grimaced at Amy's school talk.

"Come on, Amy! It's the weekend! Don't you take _any_ breaks from school?" Lita asked, slightly frustrated.

"Don't worry about it, you guys. Amy is right. I should use them and start studying more…" Serena quieted her voice to only slightly above a whisper and finished her thought "Whether I do or not is another question…"

"What was that Serena?" Mina asked, hearing a portion of Serena's whispers.

"Oh! Nothing! Thanks everyone! See you all later!"

"Thanks everyone, both for planning and for hosting." Darien smiled to all of the girls as he and Serena walked out to his car.

Frantic waving was occurring from both sets of people as Serena and Darien crouched into his car and drove away.

Serena watched Darien as he drove, his hair tousled by the wind from his open window. Her eyes drifted down, noticing his dark stubble and chiselled jaw line. Then further again. His hands were clenched around the steering wheel and his muscular arms were made even more evident when they turned a corner. Serena took a sharp breath in, wanting him badly at that very moment but still resisting. She moved her hand over her stomach and her arm grazed the pocket containing Darien's letter from earlier:

"My Dear Serena,

I hope that the surprises today made you smile and feel loved by all of us. Rini sends her love from the future as well. I have a care package at the apartment from her for you. She said that when she told Neo Queen Serenity about your birthday, she just smiled and giggled. I guess she must know something we don't.

Although we both know we'll be together in the future, I want to enjoy each and every moment on our journey together. You have made my life brighter and more fun than I ever thought it could be and even if I had to wait another lifetime to be with you and only you, I would. Please know that even though I don't talk much, you are all that I've wanted and I hope that I can show you everyday how much I love you.

Happy Birthday, love of my life.

Darien."

As Serena finished the letter for the second time, tears began to well up in her eyes, overflowing and sliding down her cheeks. Darien took notice and blushed a bit.

"I mean it, you know. Every word of that, I meant it." Darien glanced between Serena and the road, making sure that she understood his sincerity.

"I know, silly. That's why I'm crying! I never thought that I could feel so loved. And I love you just as much. Things just feel perfect right now."

Arriving at the Tsukino residence, Darien kissed Serena lightly and they smiled at each other. Serena tucked the letter back into her pocket, touching it once more lovingly. The pair wandered up the walkway to the house and knocked a few times.

"Coming!" Mrs. Tsukino opened the door within a minute and welcomed the couple inside. "Here you go, have a seat! Would you like some drinks? Who am I kidding? Of course you would!" Quickly she wandered into the kitchen, leaving Darien and Serena alone with Sammy and Mr. Tsukino.

"So Darien, Serena told us that you want to be a doctor. How is that going for you?"

"Oh uh. It's going great, thanks." Darien felt a little nervous and he could feel himself starting to sweat just by talking to her dad. Serena took notice of Darien's uneasiness and decided to chime in.

"Dad! Come on! Give Darien a break, for once. It's my birthday today and so you should be nice to me _and_ my boyfriend!"

"Sorry, Hun. I'm just making conversation. Right, Darien?"

"Sure Mr. Tsukino. No problem." Darien laughed a little, trying to make himself feel more at ease but to no avail.

Lucky for Darien, Mrs. Tsukino wandered back into the room with some lemonade, completely interrupting the "conversation" that he and Serena's father were having.

"Here you go, you two! Now tell me, when are you two going to get married?" Both had begun sipping on the lemonade but Darien nearly choked at Mrs. Tsukino's forward question.

"Uhh. Actually, mom we haven't really talked about it much." Serena looked a little puzzled at her mom's prodding questions.

"Come on, dear. After this much time you must have talked about it at some point or at least thought about it!"

"She's right Mrs. Tsukino. With Serena only just leaving high school, we haven't been thinking about marriage much yet."

Serena felt a little deflated at Darien's comment. Maybe _he_ hadn't been thinking about marriage but she sure had.

"Oh Darien, don't be so formal. Why don't you call me Ikuko or mom?" Darien's eyes widened at her suggestions. "After all, you're going to be part of the family. A mother can tell these things you know."

Sure, Darien had thought about marrying Serena many times but there was no way he had the courage to propose just yet. Beyond that, the questions were difficult to answer in front of an audience that included Serena's father. He couldn't think of any response for Mrs. Tsukino other than laughing to let her know that he was okay with her questions. Then Darien was completely blind-sided by Mrs. Tsukino.

"So Darien, did you give Serena the key to your apartment like you had planned? She said yes, right?"

Darien blushed a little and looked around, noticing that Serena's father was starting to become a little bit pale.

"WHAT!" His voice became filled with panic and worry as he thought of his little girl moving in with a college guy. Even though they'd been dating for years, moving in with someone was different, at least in his mind.

"Dear, you knew that Darien was going to ask Serena to move in with him. I've talked to you about it before." Mrs. Tsukino waved her hand at Mr. Tsukino, basically telling him that his concerns were unimportant in the face of such news. Serena's dad turned a rare shade of crimson as he glanced between Serena and Darien, mortified. Though he remembered brief conversations with her on the subject, he was able to block most of them out and tell himself that it was an unlikely scenario. Unfortunately for him, that was not the case.

Serena and Daren held hands, Serena blushing as Darien was building up the courage to tell them that she was moving in and Mrs. Tsukino sat on the edge of her seat with a slight lean forward, waiting for the answer. "Well, come on you two! I want to know if I have to buy housewarming gifts!"

They looked at each other, and started at the same time. "Uh, well. Oh! Sorry. You go first." Their speech was completely in sync and they were still not sure of how to answer the question or who should answer it, for that matter. Thinking about it, Serena decided that she wanted to be the one to answer her mother. They had shared a lot and this was a big moment for Serena and for her dad, though in a different way.

"Mom, Dad, Sammy." Her voice started off calm and serene but as she approached closer to the news, excitement grew in her voice until she was nearly shouting. "I'm going to be packing up my stuff tomorrow and moving in with Darien!"

Darien rubbed his ear a little bit. He hadn't realized that his proximity to Serena may be a problem for hearing loss. Luckily the ringing stopped a few moments after and Serena's mom approached the two swiftly, grabbing them in an awkward group hug.

"I'm so happy for you two! And what's that?... I think I hear wedding bells!" Mrs. Tsukino grabbed them tighter and the couple glanced to each other, making awkward faces at first, then smiling.

After all of the awkwardness had subsided, dinner was served and everyone sat down to a great meal, as per Mrs. Tsukino's usual dinners.

The drive home had Darien a little nervous but he powered through and was even surprised at himself when he spoke to Serena.

"You know, Serena your mom is right."

"I need to change my socks more than once a week?" Serena blinked a bit, trying to remember everything her mother said.

"Well, yeah but that's not what I meant." Darien smiled to her. "I mean that she's right we'll be getting married."

"Aww! It's nice to hear you say that. We already know that though." Serena was a little taken aback at his obvious comment but brushed it off as nothing.

"Yeah… but I meant maybe soon?" Darien got a little more nervous, brushed his hand through his hair and blushed, waiting for her reply.

"You're kidding? I haven't even thought that much about it yet…" She looked around the car, trying to hide her many thoughts regarding that aspect of their lives.

"Now _you're_ kidding, right?" Darien laughed a little, knowing that she may not be the typical girl but in this aspect, she was.

"Yeah… well, maybe."

"Look, Serena. I know that I'm not the most expressive guy but I really do love you and I want things to be great between us. I just feel like I don't want to make you uncomfortable. That's why I've been so worried about talking to you about… well, almost anything personal these days."

"I can't believe you've been afraid to talk to me… I've been afraid to talk to you. I don't want you to think that I'm some dumby."

"Really? I could never think that about you. If I really thought you were a dumby, I wouldn't be with you in the first place. Don't you remember when we first met and we were always on each other's nerves?"

"Who wouldn't? I dreaded running into you but at the same time, I wanted to so badly." Serena clenched her hands and blushed at her first admission of her thoughts during the time she hardly knew him.

"Heh. I know what you mean. Anyway, part of the enjoyment in that was hearing the remarks you always came up with. It makes me proud to know that you're so fiery and that you demand respect from others."

Serena smiled to herself, finally feeling like she could tell Darien anything and she could sense his ease as well.

"I don't know why it took us so long to feel comfortable being honest with each other. I mean, we've been soul mates even in a past life and we still do the same stupid dance every other person does in a relationship."

"Not anymore though, right? I promise, I'll tell you whatever is on my mind as long as you promise me the same." Darien smiled to her, hoping she would let him into her deepest thoughts.

"Of course! Though, you may regret that sometimes." She laughed a little, thinking about the many things she suddenly felt comfortable telling him.

Darien parked the car and the couple made their way up to _their_ apartment. As they approached the door, Darien stopped and grabbed Serena's shoulder.

"Wait! I've always wanted to do this with you."

"Do wha….?" Serena couldn't even finish her question as Darien scooped her up, ready to take her into the apartment.

"Welcome to your new home, my Meatball head."

"Hey! Put me down, you! You know I practically lived here already!"

"Yeah, but now you have a key! It's momentous! Cost me a few dollars to have that thing cut but it's about the sentiment." Darien smiled at Serena. "Give me a sec, I'm gonna hit the bathroom then we can watch some TV."

"Oh, watching TV? Is that what we're calling it?" She giggled and shoved him a little.

Darien smiled and laughed with her, then made his way to the bathroom, nervous for the coming events. He was planning to wrap himself like a present. Might as well make the evening a little goofy too, right? Leaving the fabric in the bathroom seemed like a good idea and so he made his way there, hoping that Serena wouldn't notice anything.

As Darien had suggested, Serena turned on the television and was stretched out on the couch, trying to relax after their long day. He made his way out of the bathroom, only wrapped in the fabric that he had purchased. He even tied it in a bow for fun.

"Ready for your last present?" Serena hadn't even noticed him emerging from the bathroom but upon hearing his voice, she turned and saw him, barely covered and she laughed a little.

"What's this? I thought you were planning to make this evening romantic, silly?"

"It _is_ romantic!" And with that, he walked over to the couch and sat himself behind her back. He sat for a while, trying to build up courage and finally wrapped an arm around her and started kissing her neck. He turned himself slightly, bringing both hands to the front of her shirt and began unbuttoning her floral blouse slowly. When he finished, Serena moved to her knees and turned herself towards him, running her hands over his shoulders, chest and stomach. She could feel his body slightly tense at her first light touches but as she moved more quickly, he became more accustomed and moved into them.

"I missed touching you like this." Serena began to blush and Darien brushed the back of his hand over her face. Rather than reply verbally, Darien smiled and brought his hands to hers, holding them for a moment, then grazed over her arms and shoulders until reaching her chest. Serena gasped at Darien's forcefulness in removing her bra; it was a front closure pale pink bra with white polka dots. Upon opening the bra, Serena's breasts sprung out, almost surprising Darien and he continued looking at her ample chest, smiling at his handiwork.

"Uhh, Darien… My eyes are up here." Serena smiled at her little joke, laughing a bit and awaited Darien's reply.

"For a moment like this, your beautiful eyes will have to wait." He smiled to her and stuck out his tongue. She responded by wrapping her arms around him and giving him a hug, pushing him much closer to her now free breasts and making him blush profusely. He was noticing that his wrapping may have been a little tighter than necessary, especially given his intentions. Serena looked down and noticed Darien's slight discomfort.

"Is it okay with you if I open my last present now?"

"Please do." Darien moved himself so Serena could easily undo the bow he had tied and within moments, Darien was sitting completely naked on the couch, awaiting Serena's next move. To his surprise, she moved away from him, turning away and sitting on the other end of the couch. Darien watched her a little longer and she never moved. He felt dejected and started motioning to stand up and walk to bed when suddenly he felt Serena run up behind him, moving her hands over every part of him and standing on her tip toes to kiss his shoulders. He turned swiftly and looked down, noticing that she had removed her skirt and panties. Now standing completely naked in front of him, she looked up and smiled.

"It's only fair, right?"

Darien smiled and nodded, completely surprised at her forwardness and comfort around him. She moved in for a hug and found Darien running his hands over every part of her body. She began doing the same; grazing her hands over his muscular back, shoulders and finally reaching his ass. Her face became flushed and very warm as he moved to her neck and began kissing, carefully and calculated.

"Uh, Darien? Shouldn't we move this to the bedroom?"

And with that, he scooped her up and carried her to bedroom. He continued to kiss her neck and moved up to her mouth once they reached their destination. He laid her carefully on the bed but she wouldn't let go of his shoulders, forcing him to lay on top of her.

"You're okay, Serena? I don't want to crush you or anything"

"I'm perfect." She smiled to him coyly and Darien smiled back.

"I already know you're perfect." She laughed a little at his cheesy line but the moment soon returned to one of seriousness and lust. "Are you sure about this, Serena?"

"I'm sure." She moved back up to his mouth and began kissing him with an urgency she had never mustered before. Darien understood but before he made love to her like he had dreamed of so many times, he decided bring back an old favourite of his. He started moving down, kissing her breasts, stomach and her inner thighs delicately. Finally he reached his destination, spreading her legs. Serena grasped his hair as he moved his tongue across her most sensitive parts. She gasped and began bucking her hips, causing Darien to move his tongue faster, flicking her clit rhythmically.

"Ohh… Darien don't stop"

Darien reached his hands underneath her and groped her ass, thrusting his tongue into her as deeply as he could. But suddenly, he moved away from her nether region and propped himself on top of her.

"Why did you stop!"

"I just wanted to make sure you're ready for me and also I had to satisfy some of my urges that have been waiting since this morning…"

Serena blushed at his comment and Darien moved in to kiss her.

"Ready?"

"Very. Be gentle please."

Darien kissed her forehead, letting her know that he would try his best to make her comfortable.

As he pushed himself into her slowly, he could feel all of her wetness surrounding him; he had to resist the urge to thrust into her harder. He watched Serena's face as he continued to push his member into her; her eyes were watering a little and she was biting her lip. Once he was completely submerged, he looked to her.

"Are you okay? We don't have to go any further than this."

"Darien. I'm fine. I'm sure it'll get better as we keep going. Don't worry." Serena was touched that Darien was so willing to do whatever she wanted.

And with that, Darien kissed her, very proud of her for being so strong. Serena nodded to him and he pulled out slightly, then back in, giving her some more time to adjust.

"Darien? I think you can go a little faster than that"

At that moment, Darien sped up his pace a little and was watching Serena's face as he continued to thrust. Her expressions changed from wincing and grimacing to the expressions she had made during their previous nights together. Finally, Darien knew that he could pace himself as he wanted to: fast and deep. As he sped up, Serena wrapped her legs around him, urging him as deep as he could go and Darien complied, kissing her lips, cheeks, and neck. He moved his hands over her frantically, once again and was whispering to her as he did. Serena was rushing her hands over Darien's chest and back, attempting to hold back moans and gasps but to no avail.

"Oh wow, Darien. You feel _so_ good. Please… don't… stop"

"Oh God, Serena." Darien could feel himself getting much closer as he continued to thrust into her tight wetness and based on Serena's expressions and flushed face, she wasn't far behind. He watched her as he continued, loving every intimate moment with her.

She could feel her body reach the pinnacle of sensitivity and tension, clutching Darien's back as he continued to thrust. She felt a warmth in her stomach and within seconds, she orgasmed, allowing Darien to feel her body tense and release at all of his thrusts and touches.

Upon her orgasm, Darien felt her walls tighten around him and couldn't hold back any longer. He continued to kiss her, grunting and moaning into every kiss as he released in her, both of them sweaty and exhausted. As Darien began to move off of her, Serena stopped him.

"Um. Could we just stay like this for a little bit?"

Darien kind of wondered at her request but complied nonetheless. His urgent and frantic kisses were replaced with sweet, slow ones that grazed her forehead, cheeks and chin. He knew that she was cherishing this time with him and he was feeling the same way. He'd been waiting so long and thinking for so long about being with her in every way and now that he was, he understood why their relationship transcended time.

Darien's arms began to grow tired from holding himself up and Serena could see him beginning to struggle so she let him remove himself from on top of her and he relaxed next to her, propping his head up on his hand. Serena moved herself in the same way and they stared at each other for a while before talking.

"I can't believe we live together now!" Serena squealed a little with excitement and Darien smiled with the same excitement. After all of the activities of her birthday, they were both exhausted and ready to sleep. As Serena's eyes began to grow heavy, she looked to Darien and he kissed her forehead.

"Happy Birthday, again."

Serena smiled and kissed him.

"Now I have to think of things we can do for _your_ birthday." And with that, they both fell asleep.


End file.
